pasiones desatadas, pasiones prohibidas
by exilodnear
Summary: <html><head></head>Taichi y Hikari son sorprendidos por una lluvia de verano cuando iban de paseo por el parque cercano a su hogar cuando llegan al apartamento descubren que están solos ya que sus padres salieron a visitar a sus abuelos</html>


PASIONES DESATADAS, PASIONES PROHIBIDAS

Fic TaixKari/Incesto/Lemon/One-shot

Advertencia: la siguiente historia tiene contenido sexual quedan advertidos

-Vamos hermanita apúrate – decía un chico castaño con pelo alborotado de unos 15 años de edad Tomado de la mano a su hermana para apurar el paso.

Kari corriendo como podía para seguirle el paso, la chica de unos 12 años de edad no pudo evitar

reír por la situación, contagiando también al castaño al oír la risa de su hermana menor. Una lluvia de verano les había sorprendido mientras caminaban por el parque cercano a su apartamento ya que ellos de niños siempre concurrían en ese parque. La lluvia era tan fuerte que ya estaban mojados completamente pues caía con tanta fuerza que cuando habían empezado a correr hacia su hogar ya estaban empapados.

Tai soltó la mano de la castaña un momento para sacar las llaves de su mojado pantalón y abrir la puerta de su edificio.

Subiendo las escaleras, Kari ahogo alguna que otra carcajada al ver que su hermano casi se cae al pisar un escalón mojado seguramente por alguien que también había pasado por allí y le había pillado la lluvia.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la casa, ambas se apoyaron en la pared respirando intentando recuperar el aire perdido. El castaño deslizo un brazo por la cintura de la chica hasta ponerla enfrente de él, la otra mano fue a su mejilla y atrajo su boca a la suya besándola lentamente, siendo respondido inmediatamente por ella.

-He-Hermano- murmuro suave contra su boca.

-¿Dime?- emitió un sonido mientras ahora deslizaba sus labios hasta el cuello de la chica y se dedicaba a repartir húmedos besos. Kari entrecerró los ojos, deslizo una mano hasta la nuca de su hermano, acercándolo más a ella.

-Hermano puede venir alguien- se mordió el labio al sentir como el castaño pasaba ahora su lengua por el cuello para luego darles ligeros mordiscos. Apelando a la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Kari se separó levemente de Tai.

El chico no pudo evitar mirarla y dar un gemido al ver lo terriblemente sensual que se veía su hermana en esos momentos: mojadita de pies a cabeza haciendo que la camiseta de manga corta y el pantalón corto tipo licra se le pegaran al cuerpo como una segunda piel, el pelo le goteaba y las gotas se deslizaban hasta el escote. El castaño trago saliva y respiro hondo intentando calmarse.

Dándole un último beso Tai se giró para poder abrir la puerta y pasar los dos dentro de la casa.

-Vamos a dejar un desastre- dijo Kari al ver como las gotas caían formando unos charcos en el piso.

-No te muevas traeré unas toallas- hablo Tai caminando hacia el aseo que estaba cerca de la entrada, después salió con dos toallas de tamaño mediano, le dio una a su hermana y con la otra empezó a frotarse los cabellos intentando secarlos.

Mientras se secaba los brazos, Kari miro disimuladamente a su hermano. Habiéndose secado el pelo leves gotas caían de su flequillo hasta perderse por su mandíbula o sus labios. "Sus labios", pensó. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar lo que hacía segundos había pasado en el pasillo de su apartamento. Hacía ya tres meses que ella y su hermano habían empezado a salir en secreto de sus padres y sus amigos se habían confesado su amor no les importaba que fuera prohibido, ellos se amaban, se necesitaban el uno con el otro, no podían estar separados eso les dolía a los dos, se besaban a escondidas, salían juntos, comían juntos y hasta se bañaban juntos y dormían abrazados cuando los dejaban solos en el departamento. Sin duda esos días habían sido los mejores de su vida. Una sonrisa involuntaria se le formaba siempre que recordaba los momentos que había pasado con él, incluso cuando salían con todos sus compañeros. Como le cogía de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos acariciándole la mano con el pulgar o como le sonreía cada mañana al verla o cuando iban a ver a todos sus amigos. Pero lo que más le gustaba a Kari y se sonrojaba solo de pensarlo, eran sus besos. Cada vez que la besaba todo a su alrededor desaparecía y solo se preocupaba por responder esos besos que la hacían querer cada vez más.

Tai alargo la mano y con una suave caricia en la nariz de su novia, logrando que ella le prestara atención y saliese de sus pensamientos.

-Ve a tu cuarto y cambiare de ropa para que no te enfermes- dijo el castaño entrelazando sus dedos con los de su hermana guiándola a su habitación. Antes de que Kari entrara a su habitación Tai le dio una suave pero sonora nalgada la cual hiso que kari se sorprendiera, y le diera una cara de enojo a su hermano la cual cambio rápido a una de placer acompañada de una ricita, una vez adentro fue hacia su armario y agarro una camiseta y unas licras cortas moradas, allí empezó a quitarse toda la ropa mojada incluso sus pantis estaban mojadas por el fuerte aguacero que había en ese momento, luego de que se quitara las pantis las puso en el cesto de ropa sucia se dirigió hacia su gaveta donde tenía todas sus pantaletas de varios colores la cual tomo una rosada con encajes blancos y se las puso lentamente le quedaba perfectamente pegada a su cuerpo claramente podía notar su intimidad aun con la prenda puesta, ella tomo las licras moradas y se las puso también seguido de la camiseta para luego salir de su cuarto, noto que su hermano estaba en la cocina con la cabeza levemente agachada dándole la espalda, se había cambiado ya de ropa, llevaba unos pantalones cortos a la altura de la rodilla y la camiseta la llevaba colgado al hombro, dándole a la castaña una magnifica vista de su bien formada espalda. Desde sus anchos hombros hasta su estrecha cintura. Kari se mordió el labio inferior definitivamente el futbol le sentaba de maravilla.

El chico se dio la vuelta, sujetando entre sus manos un trozo de papel, alzo la vista viendo a Kari parada en la puerta mirándolo fijamente.

-Que es eso?- Pregunto ella mirando el papel el entre sus manos.

Tai tardo unos segundos en reaccionar y entender que le había preguntado . Demonios, había que ver lo bien que le quedaban las licras a su hermana bien ajustada a su cuerpo él se quedaba embobado mirándola de pies a cabeza

-EH…- Carraspeo al notar lo ronco que había sonado -…- una nota de nuestros padres dice que se han ido a visitar a los abuelos al parecer van a pasar el fin de semana allá-

Al oír la noticia Kari dio sonrisa al saber que estaban solos en casa sin que nadie los molestaran ella se acercó a su hermano quien estaba viendo dentro del refrigerador para ver que iban a cenar Kari solo lo abrazo por la espalda.

-Pedimos dos pizzas?- Pregunto el al ver que no le apetecía nada de lo que había en su nevera para cenar.

La chica asintió conforme y Tai tras cerrar la nevera fue hacia el teléfono y marco el numero de una pizzería cercana. Kari mientras le mandaba un mensaje a su madre diciéndole que ya estaban en casa y que estaba lloviendo fuerte para que no se preocupara ya que ellos habían salido antes que sus padres hicieran el viaje para la casa de sus abuelos.

Después de media hora el castaño aparecía por la puerta con dos pizzas de tamaño normal una vegetariana para Kari y una rustica para él.

Fueron a la mesa de la cocina y se sentaron a comer uno al lado del otro como una pareja normal incluso Tai le daba de comer de su pizza a Kari y viceversa, cenaron hablando de cómo le iba a Tai en el equipo de futbol y a la castaña en el valet.

-El otro día casi estuve a punto de decirle unas cuantas palabras a uno que no dejaba de mirarte con una cara de idiota agradécele a Daisuke y a Matt que me sujetaron- Hablo haciendo una mueca de molestia al recordar como el rubio le había arreado una colleja diciéndole que no fuera estúpido, mientras acababa con el ultimo pedazo de pizza.

-Hay hermano no tienes por qué ponerte celoso yo te amo solo a ti- respondió la castaña

-Yo también te amo solo a ti hermanita pero es que me molesto mucho en la forma en que te miraba.

Kari después de acabar con su pizza fue hacia la nevera y agarro un pote de helado cogió una cuchara del primer cajón la hundió en el helado y después se lo llevo a la boca.

-Mmm Que. Rico..- miro a su hermano que la miraba divertido -¿Quieres?

El castaño se acercó a ella y se agacho para que le diera una cucharada, la cual Kari le dio en la boca con mucho gusto, cuando le saco la cuchara de la boca quedo un poquito de la cual le lleno en la nariz manchándolo de chocolate. Rio al ver como su hermano miraba la punta de su nariz, haciendo que sus ojos pareciesen viscos.

-Con que si ¿eh?- susurro macabramente el castaño.

Le quito el helado de sus manos y después agarro un poco de helado con sus dedos y le restregó en toda su cara maliciosamente Kari solo gritaba divertida. Tai rio al ver el rostro de su hermana totalmente manchado de chocolate. La castaña le golpeo levemente el hombro aun riéndose y tras murmurar "baka" con tono de broma, se fue al aseo a limpiarse la cara.

Cuando salió ya su hermano se había sentado en el sofá mientras iba cambiando de canal con el control remoto. La castaña se sentó a su lado e inmediatamente sintió como el castaño deslizaba una mano por su cintura y la hacía recostarse contra él, apoyo la cabeza entre el hueco del hombro y cuello de su hermano, relajándose completamente. La mano que reposaba en la cintura de ella comenzó a subir y bajar lentamente acariciando la parte baja de su espalda.

-Quieres dormir conmigo?- Pregunto en susurro el castaño acariciando con su nariz la frente de su hermana. Kari alzo el rostro hasta encontrarse con sus ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y ruborizaban.

-Está bien- respondió la chica con una sonrisa, Tai sonrió también al verla hacerlo. Ahora que miraba a su hermana, era consciente de la casi mínima distancia que había entre sus rostros. La mano que acariciaba la cintura de la castaña se fue deteniendo a la vez que la sonrisa de Tai desaparecía y sus ojos la miraban fijamente. Poco a poco se acercó hasta acariciar los labios de Kari con los suyos en un beso tierno y suave, se separó de ellos levemente viendo como ella seguía mirándolo, alterando su vista de sus ojos a sus labios. Ella alzo su mano derecha arrugo con fuerza la tela de la camisa. Sentía el aliento cálido de su hermano golpearle directamente en la cara y como ese beso le había sabido a poco, a muy poco. Quería más, quería mucho más que ese simple beso.

Tai volvió a repetir la acción, y otra vez haciendo que el cuerpo de su hermana temblara de pies a cabeza ante la tortura que le estaba ocasionando. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a besarla, la mano de la castaña subió rápido hasta aferrarse con fuerza en su nuca, impidiéndole así que se alejara. Poseída por un calor que se había extendido por su cuerpo, se alzó lentamente pasando una pierna por encima de su hermano, quedando así sentada a horcajadas encima de Tai. Quiso darle de su propia medicina, por lo que rompió el beso para luego acercarse ella esta vez y rozar levemente sus labios con los de Tai.

El castaño deslizo ambas manos por su cintura y alzo su rostro queriendo eliminar el mismo la distancia que lo estaba matando, pero Kari al rozar sus labios se hizo hacia atrás sonriendo levemente.

-Kari…- murmuro con la voz ronca.

La niña le miro unos segundos, para luego acercarse completamente hasta su boca, abriendo los labios al notar como el los mordía suavemente queriendo profundizar el beso.

Sintió su lengua deslizarse hasta su boca y allí acariciar cada rincón de su interior, hasta encontrar la lengua de la chica y ensartarse ambas en una lucha de caricias. Las manos del castaño bajaron hasta sus caderas y en un suave movimiento, la acerco más a él, haciéndolos gemir a ambos ante el contacto que habían tenido sus sexos. Después, se deslizaron por debajo de la camiseta acariciando la cálida piel de la espalda de Kari y Tai ahogo su suspiro al notar que no llevaba sujetador.

Kari con un suave movimiento de cadera hiso un meneo sensual haciendo que su hermano gimiera al sentir el contacto de nuevo de sus partes íntimas resarce, la chica solo sonrió al ver la cara de excitación de su hermano.

Tai volvió a atacar sus labios, abrazándola de su cintura se levantó del sofá, Kari enrollo sus piernas alrededor de su cintura apretándose contra el buscando más contacto, mientras le echaba las manos al cuello y respondía al beso. El castaño camino a ciegas. Topándose alguna que otra vez con la pared o muebles. En cuanto sintió como la oscuridad los invadía por entrar a una habitación oscura y sus rodillas tocaron algo que supuso que era la cama, subió una rodilla, sin romper el beso, aguanto con un solo brazo la cintura de Kari y con la otra se apoyó en la cama. Kari noto su espalda caer delicadamente sobre una superficie suave y cómoda, no le hizo falta abrir los ojos para saber que era su antigua habitación. Olía a él cada rincón de la estancia tenia impregnado ese olor que tanto le gustaba, la embriagaba, la hipnotizaba desde niña cuando dormían juntos abrazados en las noches de tormenta y no le preocupaba nada ya que estaba con su hermano protegiéndola de todo lo que le pudiera hacer daño. Deslizo el agarre que sus piernas tenían alrededor de la cintura del castaño, lo sintió acomodarse entre sus piernas mientras deslizaba su boca por su mejilla, seguía por su oreja donde se entretenía atrapando su lóbulo con sus labios para luego morderlos delicadamente, provocando gemidos a Kari ante sus caricias.

Volvió a su boca donde se quedó observando el hermoso rostro de su hermana. Apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos para no aplastarla, se acercó a ella hasta besarla de nuevo. Nunca se cansaría del sabor de los labios de su hermana, era como una droga, una vez que los probabas no podrías dejar de hacerlo, y él no tenía intención de hacerlo nunca. Las manos de Kari se movieron hacia el borde de la camiseta y tiro de ella hacia arriba, Tai se separó de ella y alzo los brazos haciéndole más fácil la tarea. Kari acaricio su pecho, observando detenidamente cada detalle del cuerpo de su hermano y amante. Bajo hasta su estómago, pasando por los abdominales levemente marcados debido al deporte que practicaba, él se contrajo ante la caricia que ella le proporcionaba, después se deslizo por su costado y subió por la espalda del castaño para atraerle hacia ella y volver a unir sus labios. Ya casi ni los sentía, le hormigueaban al igual que los dedos de sus manos. Esta vez ella alzo sus brazos para que Tai pudiese quitarle la camiseta, aunque no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verse así de expuesta ante un chico. Se tapó inconscientemente sus pechos con sus brazos, ocultándolos de la vista de su hermano mayor.

-No te cubras- susurro sobre su boca sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos

-No es la primera vez que te veo los pechos hermanita-

-Eres preciosa Kari- Tiro de su labio inferior con sus dientes haciendo que Kari suspirara, la beso intentando calmarla al ver que su cuerpo se había tensado por la vergüenza. Por dios, si era hermosa y terriblemente sexy.

-ya veo por qué Daisuke y Takeru están perdidamente enamorados de ti hermanita- le afirmo.

Aun se sorprendía de cómo podía aguantar ir a un ritmo tan condenadamente lento, aunque enormemente placentero. Bueno, si lo sabía. Por qué él también estaba enamorado de ella. Estaba loco por Kari y no le importaba que fuera su hermana , su misma sangre, y no quería cagar el momento que seguramente recordaría toda su vida yendo de prisa. Así podía apreciar y aprenderse de memoria cada detalle y curva del cuerpo de Kari, que el solo iba a ver.

-Eres preciosa hermanita- repitió contra su boca mientras delineaba con su lengua sus labio inferior después de haberlos mordidos.

-hermano Te amo…- suspiro ella, relajándose poco a poco ante sus besos. No tenía por qué avergonzarse, era Tai su hermano mayor. Y estaba hay con ella, recordándole cada segundo mediante caricias o palabras lo importante que era para él. Llevo sus manos hasta entrelazarlas en su nuca y hay acariciar su cuello, el cuerpo de Tai tembló levemente ante esa suave caricia. El castaño deslizo una mano por el costado de su hermana para subir y cubrir con ella un pecho de la castaña. Bajo el rostro y atrapo con su boca el otro pecho que quedaba, provocando que a Kari se le escapara un profundo gemido y arqueara su espalda contra él. Jugo con su lengua sobre la punta de su seno, para luego pasar al que era atendido por su mano mientras esta atendía al otro.

Mientras Kari cerraba los ojos dejándose llevar por esas caricias que le estaba provocado Tai, haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara de placer. Cogió el rostro de su hermano y lo guio de nuevo a su boca, siendo ella esta vez quien invadiera su entrada con su lengua y luego mordiera juguetonamente su labio inferior. Su mano bajo hasta el borde de su pantalón y en un ataque de atrevimiento, metió su mano, acariciando ya el evidente bulto que Tai tenía producto de la excitación. El chico gruño contra su boca al notar esa caricia. Se separó de ella y rápidamente de despojo totalmente de su ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Su mano se deslizo desde la rodilla de su hermana hasta el muslo donde hundió levemente sus dedos, jugo con el borde de la ropa interior de Kari y ella alzo sus caderas para que pudiera quitar la prenda.

Tai se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, apoyo su antebrazo a la altura del rostro de Kari y con su mano libre acaricio la intimida de la castaña, provocándole gemidos entrecortados que eran callados por la boca de Tai. Kari, bajo su mano y lentamente atrapo el pene de su hermano, sintió como el castaño ahogaba un gemido en su boca y se apretaba más contra ella. Se separó de su rostro para ver su expresión. Tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor y levemente enrojecido, mientras tomaba leves bocanadas de aire a través de su boca entreabierta. Volvió a acariciar el sexo de su hermano y vio como el apretaba la mandíbula conteniendo un jadeo de placer. Kari se mordió el labio mientras esbozaba una sonrisa, viéndose poderosa por lo que podía provocarle a su hermano mayor. El castaño abrió sus ojos, oscurecidos por el deseo y miro a la castaña.

-Kari- gruño por las caricias que le estaba proporcionando su hermana. Sujeto la mano de la chica que acariciaba su pene y la alzo, colocándosela en el hombro. Ansioso por entrar en ella, guio su miembro hasta la intimidad de su hermana y la punta se deslizo fácilmente debido a la humedad que tenía.

Kari se movió levemente escondiéndose el rostro en el hombro de Tai, acostumbrándose a la lenta intromisión que sentía. Lo notaba entrar poco a poco dentro de ella, llenándola de algo indescriptible y placentero por todo su cuerpo. Escuchaba como su hermano tomaba aire entrecortadamente mientras avanzaba, sabía que estaba yendo lo más lento posible por temor a dañarla. Sintió como ahora se detenía a la mitad y el castaño suspiraba profundamente. Aparto el rostro de su hombro y miro a su hermano, que apretaba levemente la mandíbula. Tai la miro a los ojos y ella vio en ellos, entre el deseo una pizca de miedo, miedo a hacerle daño cuando entrar completamente en ella porque sabía que la sensación iba hacer dolorosa. Le sonrió y llevo sus manos hacia ambas mejillas de su hermano, levanto su rostro y lo beso suavemente.

-Confió en ti- susurro acariciando su nariz con la suya sin cortar el contacto visual.

Tai volvió a besarla.

-Te amo- musito contra su boca.

-Y yo a ti- confeso ella deslizando sus manos por su amplia espalda.

Enterró las uñas en el cuándo lo sintió adentrarse en ella completamente. Un latigazo de dolor se expandió desde su vientre hasta sus extremidades. El castaño se quedó quieto y vio cómo su hermana había cerrado los ojos al tiempo que el entraba en ella. Beso sus labios, bajo hasta su cuello, repartiendo besos húmedos intentando que el dolor desapareciese. Kari suspiro y acaricio lentamente su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Continua- apremio suavemente besándolo en el cuello.

El castaño se retiró de ella poco a poco y volvió adentrarse un poco más rápido, haciendo que Kari se acostumbrarse. La castaña alzo las caderas cuando Tai arremetió otra vez, haciendo la penetración más profunda. El chico la beso acallando los gemidos, haciendo que pararan y se perdieran en la boca del otro, mientras cogía un ritmo constante en las embestidas. La chica enrollo sus piernas en la cintura para acercarlo más a ella, fundiéndose ambos en uno solo. Se sentía en las nubes, descubriendo sensaciones que nunca pensó llegar a sentir tan abrazadoras que corrían por dentro de ella, haciéndola arder completamente. Tai acelero las embestidas al sentir como Kari se estremecía, deslizo sus manos por la mitad de su espalda y la alzo un poco, pegándola a su pecho abrazándola completamente.

-Hermano…- gimió ella escondiendo el rostro en el hombro del chico cuando sintió como su cuerpo temblaba delirando placenteramente, y como esa sensación ardiente se extendía por todo su cuerpo llevándola a la cima del éxtasis.

Tai gruño al sentir como la intimidad de su hermana se contraía entorno a él, haciéndole gemir roncamente y derramándose dentro de ella, sintiendo leves temblores de placer recorrerle por dentro. Cayó enterrando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su pequeña hermana, la chica le acaricio tiernamente el cuello mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración. Estuvieron así un rato, el encima de ella y ella abrazándolo y repartiendo caricias por todo su cuerpo. Kari se aferró a él cuándo sintió como intentaba incorporarse porque había dejado todo su peso sobre ella.

-Te estoy aplastando- susurro el, aunque no tuviese ningunas ganas de apartarse de ella.

-No lo haces- le dijo ella sonriéndole cuando él lo hizo. El castaño la miro detenidamente su flequillo se pegaba a su frente debido al sudor, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas, y los labios los tenía levemente hinchados y entreabiertos, mirándola así, Tai la encontró más hermosa que nunca. Y era suya, únicamente suya. Así como él era de ella. Viendo a la que había sido su hermana pequeña para luego convertirse después en la chica de la que se había enamorado como un idiota, Tai sabía que existía completa. Y que solo la había podido descubrir con ella a su lado. Ella alzo su mano y le retiro unos cuantos mechones de su frente, para luego dejar su mano en su mejilla. Unió su boca a la de ella, acariciando sus labios ya adormecidos de tantas caricias.

-¿Estas bien? - musito acariciando con su nariz su frente, bajando por el puente de su nariz y acariciando sus labios.

-Muy bien ¿y tú?-

-Fenomenal-

La castaña no pudo evitar reír por el comentario. Tai se retiró de ella y se acostó a su lado, paso un brazo por la cadera de su hermana y la acerco a él hasta que la chica apoyo su cabezo en el hombro de Tai. Alzo lentamente su rostro y lo beso suavemente, cuando se separó volvió a esconder su cara en el hueco del hombro de su hermano acurrucándose y cerrando los ojos, agotada. Lo último que sintió fue un suave beso en la sien y como los brazos de Tai la abrazaban aún más.

-Te amo hermano- susurro suavemente ella antes de quedar dormida.

-Yo también te amo Kari- respondió el suavemente antes de quedar profundamente dormido.

FIN

Bueno este ha sido mi primer one -shot con lemon TaiKari tratare de escribir más de estos eso dependerá de lo inspirado que este jeje manden sus Review para ver que les pareció.


End file.
